The Stuff of Legends
by petnurser
Summary: An ancient legend surfaces


Title: The Stuff of Legends  
Author: petnurser  
Rating: K+

Pairing(s): guess  
Warning(s): character deaths  
Disclaimer: BBC owns all this and they are not sharing.  
Notes: This includes an AU version of Doomsday (actually depends on it) 

_Note: Professor Luaxana Meethos of Aethenam IV discovered this ancient legend while researching the first Mars colony circa 2102 AET (Ancient Earth Time). The legend is presented here for your enjoyment._

They became one for the first time after leaving Krop-Tor. As cliché as it sounds, the near loss of each other pushed the need beyond the controlled levels that they both struggled to maintain. Tender but intense, love and need. The words, "I love you" never escaping their lips, but expressed none the less.

He loved her; she loved him. There was no doubt of this. They expressed their love in every way but words. She made him tea, banana smoothies and banana breads and muffins. He left bright red roses on her pillow, brought her to beautiful (sometimes dangerous) places and brought her tea and toast in bed every morning.

Then there were the ancient evils; metal men and giant killing pepper pots that only knew how to kill. She barely managed to hold on, but she did. When the final battle was over, they went home to the Blue Box. Almost everyone that she loved was gone. She would never see them again. All she had was him.

Days after, she started feeling ill. She thought it was simply a part of her grief and didn't say anything because she didn't want to worry the man. The sickness eventually eased but other symptoms came. Finally, she went to him. Together they determined that she was going to have a baby.

They were very happy. This was her first baby; he had lost all his people in a horrific war that happened before they met. All they had was each other and now their little one.

She gave birth on a cold winter's day. For all her twenty hours labor, he stayed by her side. He held her hand, he wiped her sweated brow. He was a constant presence for her so she was not alone.

Their son was healthy and robust. He grew up in the normal way for his father's people.

Over time, two other children were born to the man and the woman. All the children grew up together, going on adventures and being a family.

Their father taught them everything they needed to know about the universe and his long gone people. Their mother taught them of Earth and her people. Together, they all protected the universe from harm.

The children grew up and found loves of their own. They brought their loves to the Blue Box to meet their parents and eventually brought their own children to visit the Blue Box.

The woman was glad to have her family visit her, but even though the man looked the same over the years, the woman did not. Gold hair gave way to silver. Her face showed lines from the many years of laughter, loving and tears the man and woman had shared. Eventually they slowed down and no longer went on adventures.

One day, the man called their children home to the Blue Box. The woman was very tired; she was dying.

The woman died surrounded by her family; the man and their three children and eight grandchildren. Their oldest grandchild had a child of his own on the way soon. She would be named Rose in honor of the woman that lay dying.

The woman's last words were for the man, "Have a fantastic life, for me, have a fantastic life." Then, for the first time in their long life together, with her final breath she said, "I love you, Doctor."

He replied with tears streaming down his handsome face unsure if she could hear him, "I love you, too, Rose. Now and forever, with all my hearts, I love you."

She was buried on Earth, her home world.

After a time, the man began traveling again. Sometimes he traveled alone, sometimes with family, sometimes with friends he met along the way. He never enjoyed it as much again as he enjoyed traveling with the woman. Occasionally, all the stars in the universe would dim in response to his tears. He never fell in love again.

Many years later, the man died. The love he held for the woman never failed. Although his descendants were scattered through the universe, they were all at his side when he breathed his last, a smile on his worn face. It is said that the man and woman were reunited in death and that's why he smiled.

Somewhere and some when, Bad Wolf and The Oncoming Storm would always be as one and this was the legacy he had left for their family…… and the universe.


End file.
